


fatality is like ghosts in snow

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon - Comics, Character Death, Child Abuse, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Violence, bc i love the comics to, this is a very sad thing to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: are the kids safe?
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	fatality is like ghosts in snow

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.19  
> Broken Hearts  
>  **Grief** | Mourning Loved One | Survivor's Guilt

their brother is dead. Ben Hargreeves is dead. the horror is dead.

the news swept the nation, the umbrella academy on the front page once more after two weeks of them out of spotlight. _teen superhero, **the horror** , dead at seventeen._

it brought up a question that the world asked years ago when they first saw kids run around chasing robbers and playing cops. _are the kids safe?_

the answer is no, a big fat no. the world has watched in horror as spaceboy ran towards their car, his brother's body clutched in his hand and photographs were taken of the rumour with her face contorted on grief. videos spread out like a wildfire of the séance screaming as he pushed people off, pushing them as hard as he could just so that spaceboy had the room to run quickly

rumors grew about the kraken and the imbedded knives on seven people who did not move fast enough, not fatal but thrown in haste, a moment of blind rage. people talked about how the horror looked that day, bloody and bruised and mangled beyond recognition

spaceboy had shielded the world from the worst view of it, and the world only got a glimpse of the horror when speceboy has laid him on the car, closing the door as he had entered the car, leaving his siblings to deal with the press for once in his life

"what had happened?" people ask and the world can never forget the heartbreaking sound that escaped from the rumour's mouth before she had hugged the kraken and the world looked at the séance, expecting him to tell.

"the world did that to my brother" the séance announced, voice shaky and oh so terribly angry and he saw how everyone flinched at his harsh world. "all of you killed my brother!" he had shouted before storming off, running away, not waiting for his siblings as he ran back to their home, his shoes gone because he had to take them off so he could fly.

the world remembered how the kraken and the rumour answered question. voice shaking as they recounted the horrors that they have seen inside the fight, for once telling the whole world on what they really had to do

the world remembers the horrors that these kids had to see at such young age. there are files and articles and documentaries reteelling the nightmares that the Hargreeves saw in the heat of the battle and the world cries for them. they never imagined just how horrible it truly is on the inaide.

the world mourned as the umbrella acadeny formally announced the death of the horror and pictures spread all over of young horror with him covered in blood from head to toe, now telling a different story than it once did. the world tried to use the same images that they used to demonize the horror with to tell their apology. 

the world has watched, terrified as the umbrella academy announce a close casket viewing for the horror. the world remembered how the rumour couldn't stop crying, on how spaceboy stared ahead, not talking to anybody. the world remembered how the kraken stood by his brother's casket, his eye on a patch and how the séance floated above his brother's casket, eyes red and raw and the world wondered if he was high or if he was just crying

and the world remembered of a meek girl, someone wearing a black lipstick and eyeliner sobbing next to the kraken, her eyes trained on the horror's casket. nunber seven, the ordinary one. 

the world remembered the wails that were heard from the Hargreeves manor when the horror was burried. the world would never forget how the Hargreeves mourned their brother, how the horror's death broke apart the superheroes.

so the world knew the answer to the question that plagued the nation when the umbrella academy was first seen. _are the kids safe?_ no they are not, they never were. and they never would be for they have alreadly lost two members of the academy.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont regret writing this but i regret posting this so late its 3am now help
> 
> title from Vampires Would Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
